The Power of Two
by Lady Arcorna
Summary: ... cannot be undone. Lord Voldemort has been wrong all along. Harry Potter was never the one who could destroy him, but the Weasley twins were. What will happen when he finds out?


The Power of Two ...  
  
Disclaimer: They are not mine. Just the plot is. And Eulalia Pickles.  
  
A/N: I know that some people think the twins were born in April ... I have no idea why they think that, but be it. For the sake of this story their birthday is in December  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I.  
  
Molly Weasley was sitting by the fireplace, drinking a cup of hot, sweet tea; she was sleepless yet again. With that huge tummy she couldn't find a comfortable position to fall asleep in. This pregnancy was harder than the others with her sons Bill, Charlie and Percy and she wondered why. Not only had she gained more weight than with the others, but also the morning sickness and all the other effects of pregnancy were getting to her more than usually. She sighed and decided to finally call it a night, when she suddenly felt a hot, searing pain in her womb. The cup fell down and crashed on the wooden floor.  
  
"Arthur!" Molly called out weakly, before she finally collapsed.  
  
When she woke up she didn't feel much better, but at least Arthur und Eulalia Pickles, the midwife, were with her.  
  
"It's almost over, Molly." Eulalia muttered and forced Molly to take a sip of a potion.  
  
"Is the baby all right?" Molly asked quickly. "It has never hurt like this before."  
  
Eulalia nodded. "Push!"  
  
Molly did push, but this time it hurt more than anything she had ever felt or even imagined, but just after one push her little son arrived on the world. She smiled softly and took him into his arms.  
  
"Hello there, George," she whispered, tears in her eyes, but then another wave of pain got a hold of her. "What's that?" she asked timidly.  
  
"You're having another one, it seems," Eulalia replied.  
  
"Another one?" Arthur asked.  
  
Molly pushed again and again, but this time the baby refused to leave its mother's body so soon. She cried out in pain, but nothing would happen. She dug her nails into Arthur's hand.  
  
"THIS IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT!" she cried out and finally the second baby boy whose name would be Fred, came to life, too. They didn't know that Molly would scream the same sentence at her twins more often than she would say anything else to them.  
  
They also didn't know that at the same time a certain, future Divination teacher should make a prophecy that would contradict her later prophecy ...  
  
"One mind, one soul in two bodies, born when December dies and red as a flame, shall overcome all evil when time is due. They won't be harmed until the Lord finds out that his foe has not been the one he thought it was."  
  
II.  
  
The twins were rather difficult children; the Weasleys should soon find out about that. They loved setting things on fire, doing things to Percy or stealing things. There was no end to their ideas and if George didn't come up with a new idea, then Fred certainly would. Although Fred was younger he was more lively than his brother; George was definitely not innocent, however, Molly had a hard time dealing with them and yet she was proud of them and she didn't punish them as often as she would have, if the times had been different. The Weasleys, too, were afraid of the Dark Lord, of course and they didn't have so much time to worry about their children really. One day, when the Weasleys were having breakfast (George was sitting on Charlie's lap and Fred on Bill's) at least ten owls all made their way towards The Burrow.  
  
"What is going on, mum?" Bill asked and accidentally shoved his spoon down Fred's throat as he was watching the owls fly in.  
  
"I have no idea, dear." She was sitting beside Bill, but she had no idea what the younger twin was going through. Fred desperately picked the wand out of her apron and set Bill's jumper on fire which caused Bill to jump up and pull the spoon out of his baby brother's throat.  
  
"FRED!" Molly snatched her wand away from Fred and caught the letter one of the owl let fall. She read it through and passed it over to Arthur, her hands trembling. Her husband got pale; they read through all of the letters until they finally got one from the Ministry. Arthur jumped up, hugged his wife and kissed her which gave George the time to steal his father's wand.  
  
"Defeated! The Dark Lord has been defeated!"  
  
With that George let the teapot explode.  
  
A/N: May I have some reviewies? ::puppy eyes:: 


End file.
